Shadow Story! No idea for title
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: A young mysterious kit, claimed to be from Riverclan. But has no idea where from, her true love dissapears with twolegs. Then it seems like a hope is lost. This story will be sped up lots.
1. Intro

A.N.: Hello all!!!!! Welcome to my story of Shadowkit/paw/mist. May I tell you all that it's wonderful to meet you all! Now for some words from the Main Characters!

Shadowkit: Hello everyone! Welcome to my story!

Author: It's mine. I'm the creating it, you are the main character!

Shadowkit: I know, I'm meaning this story is all about me and in my POV.

Mosskit: Hey all! I'm Mosskit! Shadowkit's best friend, I can't believe I'm here with all of you!

Fireheart: Hello everyone! I'm only here during Shadowkit's kit stage and apprentice stage.

Author: I can't she's gonna die.

Shadowkit: I'm gonna die? Or Mosskit?

Author: None that you know of, besides. I wouldn't kill you Shadow.

Author: Anyway on with the story!!!!! This was only the intro!

Oh, and the bios will come up soon, everyone who has read the warrior series, should know what everyone looks like but shadow and moss.

Warning: This isn't a straight story. But I plan to go along the plot but Tigerstar hasn't died yet, and he is playing a important role, so technicaly Bloodclan never do come to the forest. Its in between Darkest Hour and Midnight! Hope you enjoy it, later on in the story there will be a Shadowmist/Graystripe. YAY! lol, then... I'm not giving away the plot.


	2. Bios

**Name**: Shadowkit  
**Age**: 5 moons  
**Gender**: She-cat  
**Clan**: Thunderclan  
**Rank**: Kit  
**Personality**:

Shadowkit is helpful(by helping any cats in any clans. Like the one time in her past, a kittypet had been caught in a fence and she let it go, thus getting herself caught in it.), she is kind (by caring for her den mates, by getting herbs from the medicine cat), she is also very smart (she's knows all of the herbs used.). She is loves her den-mates from her heart, she always follows her heart even if it goes against the rules.

**Description**:

Shadowkit's fur is long, and all dark black and white socks, her fur is super soft, and she is skinny. She has golden eyes which glow in the dark. Her fur hides her in the shadows but she has to hide her paws or else they would see her paws.

**History**:

Shadowkit was birthed along with her two littermates, Butterkit and Honeykit. But abandoned them to find help, because their mother had mysteriously died while taking her kits out for a walk, and them didn't know who their father was, because they were born in a bunch of moss and grass with a few feathers. Shadowkit had found the Thunderclan entrance and collapsed but was taken in by the clan. She grew up with a kit named Mosskit.

**Other**:

She hopes to be a medicine cat apprentice but wouldn't mind being a warrior.

**Name**: Mosskit  
**Age**: 5 Moons  
**Gender**: She-cat  
**Clan**: Thunderclan  
**Rank**: Kit  
**Personality**:

Mosskit is very intelligent (by being the one who can tell between clans, and she knows the Warrior Code.), she is also a very rule-obeying cat (She keeps her best friend Shadowkit in line and makes sure none of the others kits disobeyed their mothers.) she is strong about her family and whether she was clan-born or not.

**Description**:

Grey pelt with pure white socks, and has green eyes. Mosskit is very skinny yet with muscles. Her fur length is short, and the flaw to that is that she always gets cold during Leaf-bare and ends up snuggling up to her mother or Shadowkit.

**History**:

Mosskit was birthed and couple of days later met Shadowkit, they became best of friend or BFFs. While Shadowkit knew herbs, Mosskit knew most of the places for those herbs. She had always had a fascination with the apprentices; she has always loved the stories from the elders.

**Other**:

Mosskit is best friends with Shadowkit.


	3. Chapter 1

Mosskit rolled around clutching a ball of moss making sure Shadowkit doesn't get it. Shadowkit stalked Mosskit from behind and pounces onto Mosskit and both start to wrestle to see who gets the ball of moss. Then they heard a rumbling sound and roaring, they didn't know what it was and they ran into the nursery to find many scared kits being taken out of the nursery and out of the camp, Shadowkit and Mosskit hid in a corner in the nursery and started mewling when the nursery started shaking and pieces of it falling down. Fireheart and Sandstorm ran into the nursery and checked for any missed kits, Fireheart was looking for Shadowkit especially, because he had been a father-figure to her, since they didn't know who Shadowkit's actual father was. Sandstorm heard mewling in a corner, and then she found Shadowkit and Mosskit, she picked up Mosskit by the scruff and Fireheart grabbed Shadowkit the same way, and all four ran out of the camp. They ran until they reached the Riverclan border, and Leopardfur appeared in front of them and meowed "What's this Bluestar! You coming to invade us? You brought kits and elders! That is very bad of you for putting your whole clan in danger. Put them where they belong and come back with the proper cats. Wait a minute! Fireheart, bring that kit over here! That kit belongs to Riverclan, it's Ashflower's kit, we found her body, we know that she had three kits, Butterkit, Honeykit, and Shadowkit!" Shadowkit looked up at Leopardfur and mews "I belong to Thunderclan, they took me in when I was couple days old, momma died. All thanks to Tigerstar! I see him kill her. I belong in Thunderclan with Fireheart, Sandstorm, Bluestar, and Mosskit. I'm about to be apprenticed, so butt out of my new life. Fireheart is like a father to me, and no one can replace the relationships I have here!" Shadowkit back away and hides behind Sandstorm who must of dropped Mosskit because Mosskit was behind Sandstorm as well. Then Bluestar spoke "The Two-leg monsters have finally invaded our will soon invade your's and Shadowclan's. Shadowkit was accepted into our camp when she was only a few days old. I'm surprised she still remembers, but she had come wandering into our camp with no Riverclan scent, nor rogue, nor kittypet, for all we could of known she could of came from Shadowclan or Windclan. So there is no proof of Shadowkit being your's. Now will you go get Crookedstar, so I can talk to him about matters that you don't need to know of." Shadowkit remembered when she awoke, she had found herself covered in her mother's blood next to her littermates, she had gotten up cleaned herself and her littermates. Then she had wandered around looking for help, then ending up in the bramble entrance of the Thunderclan camp. Mosskit whined "We were gonna be apprenticed at sunhigh, now thanks to those twoleg monsters we can't be apprenticed!" Sandstorm gave them a warm and sympathetic look. Sandstorm did act like a mother-figure to Shadowkit. Leopardfur had come back with Crookedstar, and Bluestar gestured for him to follow her in private. Some sun shifts later, they came back and Bluestar gestured the clan to follow her to the Riverclan camp. When they crossed the stream dividing the borders, Shadowkit and Mosskit jumped in and splashed each other, both were happy until the stream started getting faster, they swam against the current, they mewled for help, Sandstorm and Fireheart once again saved the kits, everyone shook their pelts dry and ran to the Riverclan camp, because there was a scent of rain coming, and they had to get in cover.

**A.N.: To Be Continued till the next chapter. I would of gone longer but some viewers were getting impatient. Lets see what the cast thinks so far:**

**Shadow: It's awesome, and that was so close! Yay Sandstorm and Fireheart!**

**Moss: That was close Shadowkit, we were almost swept away by the current, what would the viewers think if we died on the first chapter?**

**Shadow: I have no idea, where's Fireheart? He should be here.**

**Fire: I'm here now, and that was awesome, Sandstorm and I were rescuers, where's Graystripe? When will he be shown?**

**Author: Soon... Very soon, but something has to happen first, and I'm not telling! You all have to wait until the next chappie!**


	4. Author Note

Hey all! Sorry no updates on any stories other then this Author's Note. I'm not feeling well at all and I can barely sit at the computer. Plus I'm worrying about results of my exams at the hospital… So all wish me well and I absolutely promise at least for all of my stories, an update by as late as Halloween, and as soon as I get super better I will make sure I update! Plus as soon as I get a free weekend with no HOMEWOK! (It's stupid….) So like I've said, I will update! Plus I'm abandoning Isabelle Cullen's Diary. Since I've given up trying to figure out what to write for a next chapter. Plus I can't write Diary Entries. So watch Shadow Story, Alone in the World(Which needs more contestants.), Violet Eyed Girl with a ferret, and totally Slytherin Princes Cares! I'm most likely to be focusing on mainly Slytherin Prince Cares because I've figured out Ideas for the next few chapters! Just need to write them down. So definitely expect an update, if not then send me loads of PMs telling me to update! Hehe, like my mum will do to my doctor after next week's Thursday if he doesn't call. Also there is a possibility that I'll be going to surgery for my back. So once again wish me luck!

Forever & Always,  
~Hp-Twil-Fan

Oooooh, I got an idea how to end my future stories/notes!

Don't let the death eaters Imperius you, or let two-legs get rid of the forest. I don't know, until next time: EAT A PIZZA WITH NO MEAT! (unless you love meat, do it without the crust.)


	5. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


End file.
